Burning Fire
by Msvampirewannabe
Summary: Damon and Elena are getting married, but not everyone wants this to happen. Fluff and Stuff and Lemons to boot. Read and Review! DxE
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back, writing on The Vampire Diaries now! Hope you enjoy!

Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters

Chapter 1

I woke up this morning feeling a bit disoriented. I looked around the room I was in; it wasn't mine which meant Damon had taken me back to the boarding house last night.

His arms were currently wrapped tightly around my middle section. I was just so comfortable I just didn't even want to get up.

"Good morning." Damon whispered in my ear seductively.

"Good morning to you too." I told him, and then I turned my head ever so slightly so that our lips could touch. The kiss was steamier than we intend, as always. Since we were both already unclothed we didn't have to bother undressing each other, and pretty soon we were very into each other. I wasn't aware that we were causing the bed to hit the wall; I was just too involved in appreciating Damon by screaming his name loudly. We both came together, and were out of breath at the end.

"Wow can you wake me up like that every morning?" I asked him.

"We'll see." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Shower?" I asked.

"Shower." He agreed.

Our shower was hot, we managed to not have sex in it but, we did have to torture ourselves with the cold water so we could function for the day. Once dressed, we had made our way downstairs to so we could eat.

"So Damon what's on the agenda today?" I asked him, as he sat down beside me with a massive plate of food and two forks.

"Well we have an appointment with our wedding planner, so that's alright I guess. Then we have to go see if we can finally find you a wedding dress." He smiled as we ate. It just so happened that Damon and I were engaged and I could not for the life of me find a dress that suited our wedding.

"Fine don't be disappointed when I don't find a dress though." I said, taking a bite of food.

Just then Stefan came into the kitchen looking pissed off. "Thank you for the wake up call." He told us sarcastically.

Damon then decided to torment his brother. "She wasn't calling your name loudly this morning little brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes. We broke up a long time ago when he decided he wanted a girl like Katherine. So he allowed Damon and me to become closer than ever. He however thought that I would end up choosing him like Katherine did. And, when he wanted me to choose between the two of them, I chose Damon.

After a few more months of dating Damon proposed to me with an enormous ring that belonged to his mother.

Stefan gave me a brooding look that asked me to forgive him; the truth was I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was just so in love with Damon, that I couldn't even think of loving Stefan in the way I loved Damon.

"Well we will just have to see then won't we?" Damon said commenting on my doubt.

"Is that a bet Mr. Salvatore?" I asked him. I gave him a sultry look; I severely enjoyed betting with Damon we didn't bet money, we bet sexual favors.

"Have I ever been one to not turn something into a bet Ms. Gilbert?" He said his gaze was intense. I didn't even know how he was able to turn me on with just a look, but somehow he did it. I forgot that Stefan was still there when I threw myself at Damon.

Stefan cleared his throat, and Damon was the one that had to pull away.

"Something wrong with your throat Stefan?" Damon asked him.

"No nothing is wrong with my throat; I just prefer not to witness my brother and my ex-girlfriend fuck on the table, the table where I eat."

"Why worry about that, we already have." I told him, Damon was definitely wearing off on me, I would have normally never said that to anyone, let alone Stefan.

Damon laughed loudly and said "Don't want to be late to meet the wedding planner Elena, let's go, I'll meet you at the car."

I went to get my coat and purse from Damon's room when I descended the stairs I noticed Stefan blocking the front door.

"Excuse me Stefan," I said politely.

"Elena," He grabbed my arm in an iron grip "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Walking past you?" I asked him not wanting to realize what he was actually trying to get at.

"Don't play stupid!" He growled menacingly at me. His grip on my arm was really tight. Then he whispered in my ear quietly. "I still love you; please don't make me make a scene. I know you love me too, Damon has always stolen what I love, don't let him do this to us."

I tore away from his grip appalled and speechless. And didn't say any words but I pierced him with a cold and hard glare.

When I flung the door open Damon was leaning against the porch, there was a fire burning behind his eyes, but he didn't say anything about what he obviously just heard. He just pulled me close to him while leading me to his car.

An: So hope you liked it R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon had been quiet the entire morning he hadn't even pulled the car over in order to seduce me which was nice for a change, but also alarming.

Carl, the wedding planner, had talked the entire morning about flowers and cake, and wouldn't stop emphasizing the importance of getting a dress was. I was only half paying attention, my main focus was Damon and how he didn't immediately shut down the idea of releasing 200 butterflies when we kissed as husband and wife. I immediately shut it down however.

We left Carl's office early and Damon hadn't even said a word to me since Stefan had talked to me.

"So we have time right now to do whatever you want wherever you want." I told him.

He just shrugged and I had enough.

"Okay you aren't talking to me. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He said bitingly, then he looked at me and saw the "_I'm-not-buying-it"_ expression on my face.

"Fine," He sighed "What Stefan said bothered me. I know you love me, I don't doubt that. But you loved him too; you're not Katherine, as if I need one more reasoning to hate that conniving bitch, I can't help it but think that there is a possibility you will go back to him."

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh a little. That was so ridiculous that he would think that.

"You heard what I said." He stated.

"I know," I said still trying not to laugh. "Damon I love you, only you, much more than I ever loved Stefan and more importantly, thinking of not being with you, of not being able to hold you or kiss you, or even see you, is painful, but nothing compared to the pain of it actually happening. I want to be with you for eternity, you are the one I want. It's why I said yes to you when you proposed or even before then when Stefan told me to choose. It was you all along; it will always be you."

I saw anger mixed with sadness mixed in his eyes as he said "You said that to me before about Stefan." I sighed getting annoyed, the fact was that I never said it to Stefan. Damon was the only one to hear those words fall from my mouth.

"Well then hear this, if I'm ever in desperate need of boring myself to death, and having a pathetic — scratch that — _no _sex life, and be miserable all my life because I would have to wake up to him every morning. Then, and only then, will I leave you for him." I told him getting in his face so we were only inches apart.

"Well that's good to hear." He smiled cockily, and then leaned down to kiss my lips gently. The kiss he gave me got more intense more passionate. He laid me down on the hood of his car, still kissing me, and started to move rhythmically. I wish I had worn a skirt; it would've been so much easier for him to take me then. Unfortunately we had to deal with denim, and belts. When Damon and I became intimate I learned very quickly, that it was in my better interest not to wear panties of any sort when around him.

I moved my mouth away from his breathing hard while he moved onto my neck. "Damon we should stop." I told him only half heartedly.

"We should." He murmured against my neck, but made no move to do so. He did the opposite, while one of his hands moved to the zipper on my jeans. My body betrayed my words, as he slid down the zipper and the cool air made contact with my bare skin, and I instinctually move my hips to make contact with his gloriously talented fingers, his fingers teased my clit briefly, I nearly took his control of his hand. But then he pulled away.

"What…?" I asked distortedly. I was practically spread eagle on the hood of his car, close to begging him for what I needed.

"We have company." He growled in my ear, zipping my jeans back up.

I titled my head back to see upside down an image of a cop car with a burley cop walking towards us.

Damon backed away from me enough to help me sit up, and then he leaned beside me.

"Hello officer, what seems to be the problem?" Damon asked in a nonchalant tone.

The cop did not look impressed. "You are aware that this is a public parking lot?" The cop asked him.

I looked around the wedding planners office building was the only one in sight and I was shrouded by many trees the road was deserted, as was the parking lot.

"Yes I am aware; the public also seems to be absent today." Damon told the cop.

"That was utterly indecent what I just witnessed between the two of you." The cop said, eyeing us. Damon was about to rudely reply to him when I interjected.

"I'm sorry officer, I'm just really sexually frustrated lately, and I like getting off whenever I can, luckily for me my fiancé doesn't have the heart to say no to me." I said with a bright smile grabbing Damon's hand. Ya, he was definitely wearing off on me. He looked at me a smiled in approval.

"It's true." He said grinning at the cop.

I could almost hear the inappropriate thoughts going through the cops head. I could imagine all the inappropriate thoughts going through Damon's head, and all of them I'd be more than willingly to do with Damon.

"Hmm," The cop said. "Well I'm afraid that what I have witnessed here had been inappropriate. You two will have to come with me." Wow this guys was persistent and annoying.

"Or not, I suggest you leave and forget about us, and if you ever come across us again you will not bother us." Damon told him compelling him.

And so the cop left. As soon as he was in his car and driving away we burst out laughing. After I was able to breathe properly, I grabbed Damon's face between my hands ready to pick up where we left off, but he stopped me.

"We can't, I don't want you to be late for your appointment to finally get you a wedding dress." He said showing me his watch, saying that I had ten minutes to get to the bridal store.

"But, you and I both know that I will not be finding a dress today." I pouted. I knew his resolve was cracking; I could make him give into me. I placed my hand flat against his chest slowly moving it down until I was grabbing his belt. I heard his breathing hitch

"You need a dress." He said, pulling me close to him and started kissing my neck.

"I'll wear nothing we'll have a Skye-clad ceremony. What I really need right now is you." He started to give me another hickey on my neck. I couldn't help but respond to him and pulling him close so his arousal was situated between my legs.

"Damon," I gasped his name as I felt his fangs graze my skin. "Please." I begged him, and then I felt him smile, and start to pull away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him bewildered.

He smiled evilly, his blue eyes sparkling with devilish delight. "Well since you seem so determined to not get a dress, until you do I am determined to leave you unsatisfied."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked him in utter disbelief. He punctuated his sentence when he stepped away from me.

"As I said, you have an appointment to get to." He smiled offering me his hand.

"Oh my god, you're serious?" I asked astonished.

"Completely, you might want to hurry or else they might give your appointment to a walk in." I glared at him and grabbed his hand.

"Then you better drive fast." I told him icily, and walking determinedly to the passenger side of his car.

He was beaming, even more so when said, "Chop, chop, my dress isn't going to find itself."

An: I really hope you like it, and all it's lemony goodness!

Again I don't own any of the characters, and sorry for spelling/ grammatical errors.

Review to tell me how you like it or how you would change it!

My updates, they will come sporadically. I honestly couldn't have picked a worse time to share this with all my lovely readers, but then I thought about it and had to do just that. So stick with the story (if you want) and it will eventually be getting new chapters.

You're all awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flinging open the salon's door I stormed up to the desk. The taffeta, silk, satin and above all white of the store was overpowering. I think I truly scared the lady when I ran up to the desk, and demanded that I be seen right away for my appointment.

Damon was behind me laughing.

"Sure thing just let me find your consultant." She smiled pleasantly and glaring at Damon said "Will your fiancé be going us for the appointment."

"No." He said a little too eagerly. "I have another appointment to get to, plus I want to be surprised about what the dress looks like. Elena has just been keeping her ideas a secret from me." I glared at him.

"See you in a few hours _baby_." I stressed the term of endearment. He smiled lean forward and gave me a kiss that mimicked the one he woke me up with this morning. Steamy passionate, utterly tempting, but unlike this morning I was getting a kiss and only a kiss.

Fran, the consultant which had helped me in my quest for a dress before, rounded the corner and smiled at me.

"Elena, it's good to see you again." She liked me as a customer so far I have only been looking at the priciest dresses in the store. They were the dresses that seemed to fit the occasion the best.

"Is this you're fiancé?" Fran asked me.

"Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure." He said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Please help my fiancée find her dress for our wedding."

"Of course," She said blushing. She probably knew I wasn't going to find a dress today, just as I haven't in the past.

"Don't worry Damon, I will find my dress, _Today_." I stressed, and then he left with a wink saying "Sure you will."

"We have to find my dress." I told Fran in desperation, startling her.

She was caught off guard by my enthusiasm, and we got started right away. About two hours and 14 dresses later, I felt like screaming in frustration.

"Fran, I've tried on almost every dress in the store. Please tell me you have something." By this time she wasn't the only one trying to help me find the dress; two other consultants were on the quest for my dress as well.

"Maybe if you got someone in here to give their opinion?" She suggested. Jeremy was out of town with Bonnie, meeting the rest of her family, Ric and Jenna were still on their honeymoon, and Tyler and Caroline were making good use of his mom being out of town.

"Nobody is available." I told her missing my mom. She stared for a second then open her mouth to say something. But I cut her off. "Do you mind if I go to look for my dress?" I asked, and with the slightest nod I got up and made my way to the racks of dresses.

Looking around the store I gravitated to the least sparkly dresses. I couldn't find it. Then I had a brilliant idea. I've been through every dress in the store and nothing jump out at me, but one of the most hideous dresses stuck in my mind.

"Fran, get me the butterfly dress." I told her.

"The one with the pink rhinestones or the maroon?" she asked.

"Pink." If Damon wants me to get a dress, I'll show him a dress. He wasn't the only one that could play dirty.

After many pictures of me the ridiculous expensive and grotesque dress. I called Damon to pick me up. It wasn't long before he walked into the store.

"Did you get a dress Elena?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"As a matter of fact I did." I told him. The surprise written all over his face was priceless. Then for an added affect I took out my camera and showed him the dress.

"So you know how Carl was talking about the releasing butterflies, I gave it a second thought and when I saw the dress I knew I just had to have it." I said showing him the pictures. I knew he hated it, but I was going to milk this for all that its worth.

"That's the dress you want?" He asked, someone taught him well to not argue with what the bride wants either that or sometime in his past he learned from experience.

"Now we have to come back tomorrow to pay for everything, because we have to make sure that Carl can still get us our butterflies." I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips like nothing was wrong. I could feel how tense he was; I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"And how much will everything cost?" He asked.

"Well with the pink tiara and the matching pink veil, around sixteen."

"Hundred?" he asked.

"No, thousand." I smiled innocently. I could hear him take a deep steadying breath.

"If that's what you really want, then we will come back tomorrow." He told me, it sounded like he said it through clenched teeth.

"I knew there was a reason a loved you so much." I said in an overtly sweet tone. To which Damon gave me a funny look. Before he could say anything about my façade that he was starting to see through, I turned to Fran and said "Bye Fran, thank you some much for finding my dream gown." And we made our way out of the store.

The ride to the boarding house was quiet. Once we pulled into the driveway, Damon finally said something.

"Elena, about your dress—" Damon started to say, but I cut him off saying "Hold that thought." As I leaned over and grabbed his face between my hands so I could kiss him.

We made it to the front door but once we got inside, he laid me down on the front carpet; we didn't have time to deal with clothes so underwear stayed on just pushed out of the way. He gave me a serious case of rug burn.

"You were saying?" I asked him breathlessly after I came own from my high.

"You're not planning on getting that beast of a dress are you?" He asked me just as breathless as I was.

"I was never going to get it. I need a dress in order to have you get me off, the next time you think that you can leave me unsatisfied, I will be buying that dress." As I said this I moved so I was straddling his hips.

To which he started laughing. "I can get you to do anything can't I?" Before I had a chance to deny it, he continued "Do you really think that I could go that long without having sex. You've been looking for your dress for months; I doubt that you would've found it anytime soon. Face it you're addicted to me."

"And you're terrible." I told him, I learned forward so my hair fell around us, and I felt my breast graze his chest ever so slightly. I whispered against his lips. "Maybe I should punish you." I heard a sharp intake of breath; at first I thought it was Damon but his lips captured mine, and I heard someone clear their throat very loudly. I pulled away to see Stefan staring at us.

"Was the bedroom too far away for the both of you?" He asked sarcastically, eyeing my half naked body.

"The carpet's more fun." Damon told him, pulling me flush with his body so Stefan would stop ogling me.

"Plus I need an injury so Damon could play doctor with me later." I told him. Stefan glared and walked around us, he slammed the door on the way out.

"Where were we?" I asked. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"You were praising me for being an eternal stud." I rolled my eyes, "Fine, you were talking about punishing me. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Let me think about it, I'm sure I'll come up with something." I told him and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him.

An: I love all my readers soooooooo much, you guys rock!

Review to tell me how you like it, love it, would change it, or what you think. I really adore it when I get to see your opinions and take them into account. It means the world to me. :D

Again I don't own TVD, and if there are spelling/ grammatical mistakes please ignore them.

A Picture of the dress will be below (if I can get it to work) and on my profile.

If you scroll down on the site you'll find the dress, just imagine it with gaudy pink rhinestone all over it and a huge white under skirt

- .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was definitely getting used to waking up in Damon's bed. As I became more awake I realized that I was alone in the bed. I woke up fully to try and search for him but I came up empty. He was nowhere in the house.

Taking advantage of my alone time, I decided to take a long bath. It was very relaxing. Different than the usual baths I took with Damon. Knowing that nobody else was in the house, I put on a pair of panties and a shirt that I stole from Damon.

As I made my way out of the room and down to the kitchen, I decided that I was just going to eat a bowl of popcorn and watch TV, if only I knew where the popcorn was. Even though I had been to the boarding house over a million times, I mostly saw Damon's room. Especially since he insisted on doing all the cooking.

As soon as I set foot in the gigantic kitchen, I was at a loss of where to start looking for the popcorn. At least I could clearly see the microwave, so I wouldn't have to search for it. I rolled up the very long sleeves and started in the top cupboards.

By the time I got to the very bottom drawers I was about to scream in frustration. Then I felt a hand graze my bottom. "You are not allowed to touch me until you help me find the popcorn." I told Damon.

"And if I do tell you, can I touch you all I want?" Stefan asked.

My reaction was predictable but Stefan didn't see it coming. Not only did I slap him across the face with all the force I could muster, but I also kneed him in the balls, hard. He fell to the floor groaning clutching where I inflicted pain, and I quickly put distance between us.

"What the hell Elena?" He asked me.

"I can, ask you the same thing. Why did you think I be okay with you groping my ass?" I asked him not expecting an answer.

"Your ass was in the air begging me to do more than just grope it." He answered.

"You're a pig!" I yelled at him grabbing a frying pan for protection because he seemed to be recovering.

"And you're a tease" he said taking a step towards me, and I took another step back. "Damon's not here right now, arranging another detail for your pointless wedding. And the lack of response you gave me yesterday, I know was only because he was standing on the other side of the door. Stop making yourself miserable, Elena."

"The only thing making me miserable right now is you!" I screamed at him, he took another step towards me and I raised my arm hit him with the pan.

"You're a liar." He said taking another step; he was too close to me for my liking.

"And you're delusional." I countered, and then I smacked him with the pan and ran towards the stairs in order to lock myself in Damon's room. However when I made it out of the kitchen I saw Damon just coming into the house.

He took in my appearance and it took him barely a second to reach me and envelope me in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I could hardly give him an answer when Stefan, unaware of Damon's presence, stumbled out of the kitchen yelling "You little bitch. Elena you're starting to really piss me off."

"What did you just call her?" The expression on Damon's face was deadly.

I could swear that I saw Stefan go pale. Damon turned to me and said "Elena go upstairs and wait for me in our room. I'm going to take care of this." I started to object but he cut me off "Go, I'm just going to _talk_ to my brother." I narrowed my eyes noticing the way he stressed the word "talk".

"Okay." I said hesitantly. I turned to go to the stairs but he stopped me. "The pan," He explained. I forgot I was holding it in a death grip.

I only got three steps up the stairs when I heard Damon say to Stefan, "I'm going to give you three seconds to run." By the time I got to the top step they were both out the door.

As I sat on Damon's bed 10 minutes passed before I figured out they weren't coming back anytime time soon. I abandoned the idea of popcorn I decided to watch a movie. In the spirit of my up and coming nuptials, I chose a horror film called 'Tormented'. The most unromantic movie I could think of.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Damon's was rubbing my arm to wake me up. The menu of the movie was playing over and over again telling me I had been asleep a while. The light outside suggested it was early evening.

"Hey," I said, pulling him close to me to kiss him for the first time today. All the extra sleep I got was going to mean I would be up all night long. Our kiss was too short before he broke away.

"I wasn't done with you." I told him annoyed.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. But you will be happy to know. I," He paused, thinking of the word "_convinced_ Stefan to move out. He's going to collect his stuff tomorrow." On closer inspection I noticed the tell tale sign that it was a physical persuasion, the blood splattered and torn clothes, not entirely healed wounds. I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was wrong to think that all you would be doing was just talking." I explained, but I couldn't be too mad, what was done was done.

"Hey, he was the one that threw the first tree branch." He said defensively.

"After you said what?" I asked him, I knew him to well.

"After I said that your ass is mine, and only I can do whatever I want to it." He said, well he could've lied to me. I just shook my head.

"Well then, that doesn't sound sexist at all, just so you know it's a two way street when it comes to who belongs to who." I said sitting up. I only just realized that I had not eaten anything all day.

"I want something to eat, I'm famished." I told him.

"Me too," He whispered in my ear, I didn't miss the double meaning of his words.

Once back in the kitchen, he asked me "What do you want to eat"

"Surprise me," I told him.

Then started to unbuckle his jeans and I threatened him by saying "I'm not afraid to use the frying pan on you too." And because I couldn't leave him with just that, I added as an afterthought "You're going to be for desert."

My comment gave him the energy to make then quickest meal I had ever seen him make. After I tortured him by savoring every bite, we left the dishes to move to the living room.

Pinned underneath him on the couch I remembered how I wanted to punish him from earlier.

"Damon," I whispered in his ear. I had to say his name three more times before he realized that I was trying to get his attention, rather than letting him know how much I was enjoying his mouth exploring every piece of flesh on my collarbone and his hand causing friction between my panties and my bundle of nerves.

"Mhmm," He moaned against my neck, well I somewhat had his attention.

"I figured out how I want to punish you." He pulled away from my neck to look at me with bedroom eyes. I almost didn't want to tell him what I had in mind.

"Does it involve a rope or a blindfold?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not quiet." I said. Then I smiled as I continued "I don't want to have sex with you until we get married."

An: So what do you think, Like it, love it want some more of it?

Sorry for the very long absence but I'm here now, I honestly don't know the next time I will be able to update but I'll try my hardest to get the chapters out to you. Keep with it, check my profile if I have anymore long absences, I will more than likely have a short explanation there.

So Review, Review, Review! (Can't stress that enough) :D

Please ignore spelling/grammatical errors - I try my hardest really.

Fun Fact: That movie that is mentioned is a British horror/thriller film that came out in 2009 and it stars Alex Pettyfer. I think it's a great movie!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, sure whatever you say." She said, lowering his lips to my neck. I tried to shift so I could actually get his attention fully.

"No Damon I mean it. I refuse to do it." I said defiantly. He put more pressure on my clit causing me to grip him harder. It might've been a better idea to have told him plan intentions before we were half undressed and this intimate.

"Your body tells me otherwise." He said locking eyes with me. For a second I got lost in the cerulean depths, when a part of my brain registered him might've been compelling me.

"If you are compelling me, you can be certain that I might just kill you in your sleep." I tried to threaten him.

"And give yourself the unfortunate task of canceling our wedding; I think not." He smiled as his fingers found their way under my panties teasing my entrance.

"Damon." The desired effect of saying his name accusingly was not achieved due to the fact that it was mixed with a moan and surprise.

"You are so wet for me Elena, are you sure that you don't want me to do something about it?" He asked rhetorically as he started to pump two fingers in and out of me at a painfully slow pace. I closed my eyes in pleasure, willing myself to focus.

I was almost going over the edge by the time he was quickly pumping four fingers and his thumb was massaging my clit roughly, when he suddenly stopped. I was pretty much guiding his movement, while trying to kiss him everywhere my lips could reach.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in the deadliest tone I could muster, as he sat up

"Only following your wishes." He said with a wicked grin.

There was no way I was going to fall for that, screw whatever I said I was entirely too turned on at that moment to care. I needed my release.

"Something the matter Elena, you look upset?" He asked feigning innocence. He immediately dropped the act when I fell to my knees in front of him.

"Nothing wrong at all" I said, as I ran my hands up along the inside of his thighs. I was very thankful he had taken off his jeans earlier. It made accessing him that much easier.

Freeing him from his boxers, I wasted no time in teasing his tip with my tongue. By the look on his face I could've swore he was trying not to cum all over my face. I couldn't help but smile. I slowly started to run my tongue along his member, then gently sucking the tip of him. Once I thought he couldn't handle that anymore, I encased him in my mouth until his tip hit the back of my throat. The inches that I could cover with my mouth I encased with my hands. And I began to quickly suck him humming a little too. His hands found their way to gripping my hair holding me down at some points, and just helping my movements.

"Elena, I'm close." He said in a raspy voice a few minutes in. I smile and let go of him removing my mouth completely.

"Not until we are married." I told him. Of course we were both sexually frustrated at this point and couldn't care less about our wedding. Standing up I started to turn when he grabbed me and pulled me down to sit on his lap and very hard member. With my back to his chest, he growled in my ear "Then I hereby declare us man and wife." Gripping my knees he yanked my legs apart. He ripped off my panties, lifted me and with no more foreplay dropped me on his member.

"Damon." I screamed out his name.

"Tell me what you want." He commanded his hot breath tickling my ear, and his hands being occupied with kneading my breast and playing with my bundle of nerves.

I moaned just before I said "Fuck me."

And so he did, using his hand that was teasing my erect nipple he grabbed me tightly and started to bounce me on top of him. From the angle that I was at he was able to secure his lips to my neck, surely giving me another hickey. We didn't last long before both of us were sent over the edge.

It took a while to regain my breath, I could hardly see right. When I was finally able to move it felt like too much effort to disconnect myself from Damon.

"I forgot to ask you." I started to say to him when he stopped me.

"Don't talk unless you want to go for round two, I can feel the vibrations." And that was all that need to be said. I didn't have it in me to go for another round just yet. And by the way Damon stopped me I doubted that he was ready either.

Eventually after sitting with him still in me for about an hour we managed to regain the energy to move. Putting our clothes back on we decided to just watch TV. Damon to torture me no doubt went to watch _Say Yes to the Dress_. I curled up to his side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"What did you forget to ask me?" He reminded me, half way through the mother daughter drama of what dress was more the bride versus what would be more acceptable.

"I wanted to know where you went this morning."

"I was arranging details for our wedding, more specifically my stag and your stagette." He said with a grin.

I almost groaned. "That's what you were doing, that's messed up."

"Everyone knows that that is the most important precursors to a wedding."

"Since when?" I asked.

"Well what I know of, since at least 1850." He told me.

"That's complete and utter bullshit." I said not believing a word he said

"And why is that?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Because there is no chance in hell those were even acceptable back then." I said logically

"Even though I went to quite a few back then?" he said with a wink.

"There is no way!" I said floored.

"Oh they got pretty rowdy back then, the local whore houses were always ecstatic when someone came in before their wedding." He explained

"I don't believe you." I said skeptically in denial.

"I'm serious, although many of the whores became mistresses afterwards. But stags aren't a new thing, although to a certain level they are changed, but the idea is still the same."

"So what you're really trying to tell me is you don't want to break tradition?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"So then you wouldn't mind until we waited until marriage to have sex?" I asked him, with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a moot point when you have already had sex." He pointed out.

Then I pulled an unfair move. Wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him Bambi eyes I said "For me can you at least try?"

He made eye contact with me and I almost thought he was going to compel me to drop the idea. When his shoulders dropped and he let out an annoyed sigh. "For you, I will try."

An: Can Damon keep abstinent until their wedding … Review to find out!

And Again I don't own any of this :(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

During the night I woke up burning hot, and I didn't realize why until I noticed that Damon and I were wearing an unusual amount of clothes. Damon was fast asleep his arms holding tightly to my middle. As I tried to maneuver my way out of his arms he woke up.

"I'll be right back just going to get some water." I told him, answering his questioning stare. I bent down and kissed his lips chastely and before I even left the room he was asleep again.

Downstairs I grabbed a glass of water and went to go sit in the living room. As I walked past the couch I noticed something rather unusual. It was something that put a smile on my face. It was the bottles of liquor and crystal glass that sat on the table behind the couch. But the abnormality about it was the glasses were collecting a layer of dust and the bottle was almost full, hardly touched.

I hadn't noticed the decline in Damon's drinking until that moment. Ever since his near death experience with a werewolf bite two years prior, he hadn't been visiting his comfort of scotch as often. It was more of a celebratory or social gathering that he ever touched the stuff.

The werewolf bite was what had started everything in motion; that one memorable kiss, our first kiss. After that kiss our relationship was tense, at the time I was still unsure of where I stood with Stefan. His absence and Damon's ever growing presence was no help at all. And even after we managed to save Stefan from Klaus things weren't the same.

Stefan was strangely understanding about the relationship that had formed between Damon and me. He encouraged us to do things together, as in take a road trip to New York to do Jenna's wedding cake order. That was and interesting road trip several hours in a confined space, and many months of repressed sexual feelings turned into a steamy backseat make-out, more than once.

It was the first time I had ventured anywhere like that physically with Damon, and it wasn't going to be my last. When we came back from the trip I had to face Stefan knowing what I had done. But if he had noticed he never asked and I never told. Damon and I had begun to push our limits from there on out, making it a little father each time, but never crossing the line completely. It got to the point where I would get out of Stefan's bed once I knew he was asleep and curl up to Damon. It was on one of those nights that I realized he was the one I wanted, not only wanted but couldn't be without.

Then all things came crashing down. Stefan was trying to excite me like he once had, but all I could think about when his lips touched my skin was how much better I liked Damon's lips on my skin. And so I stopped him, prepared to tell Stefan about how much the relationship I had with Damon had progressed.

"_Stefan stop, I have to tell you something," I said pulling myself away from his lips._

_He sat back and sighed. "I know what you're about to tell me."_

"_You do?" I asked astonished._

"_I saw you kiss Damon the other night." He continued_

"_Stefan, I'm sorry that you—" I began but he cut me off._

"_It's alright Elena. I forgive you. I know you're not Katherine, we can move past this."_

_His words had brought me up short. I was speechless, why would he make such an assumption._

"_Stefan," I began again. "That's not what I wanted to say."_

_He looked at me with a calculating expression. "You choose me right?"_

"_Choose you?" I asked astounded. _

"_Yes choose me, I've been seeing the both of you grow closer to each other; forcing you to be together. But what we have is too strong. What you have with him is a petty infatuation it will pass, I have something more substantial. We are right for each other, because I'm the better choice." He explained._

_I didn't know whether to be shocked, angered, or appalled. So many thoughts crossed my mind, I couldn't believe him. It sounded like he thought I was Katherine._

"_I don't." I stated simply and coldly._

"_Don't what?" he asked a scary revelation approaching him._

"_Don't choose you. With you it feels wrong, I choose Damon." _

All hell broke loose after that. He started screaming about how, if he knew that I would have choose Damon over him he would've never had allowed me to get so close, and how if I was Katherine I would make the right choice. Very close to violence, he broke a lot of things.

That night I spent locked in Damon's room; wishing that Damon was there instead of making a blood run. The screaming finally subsided and the begging began. When Damon finally came back Stefan had left the house saying he would give me some time to think. That night I spent being comforted in Damon's arms. He spent a couple weeks of just being there for me, and then he asked me on a date.

It wasn't long before we finally showed how much we loved each other.

_We had just gotten back from Caroline and Tyler's dinner party, where Tyler had asked Caroline to marry him in front of his mother, Caroline's mother, Caroline's dads, and all close friends. It was a proposal at its finest, before Caroline even had time to say yes to the proposal, they were met with a less than warm reception from they're parents. Tyler's mom had fainted. Liz was threatening Tyler's life, Caroline's real dad was asking her when she got pregnant — for there could be no other explanation, and her step-dad stated that she was too young to marry and that she hadn't given herself enough time to find the right one._

_Needless to say the friends quickly left in order to let the family work it out._

"_Do you think that they will go through with it?" I asked him as we walked in the door._

"_More than likely trust me when I say it is even more tempting to do something when you're not supposed to."_

"_Oh really Mr. Salvatore?" I asked him._

"_Really, Ms. Gilbert." He said._

"_How about an example?" _

"_Well, for example, I'm probably not supposed to love you as much as I do. And I'm definitely not supposed to show you how much I love you." He said pulling me flush with his body._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Rules of the universe; I would be classified as a rebound."_

"_Well then screw the rules." I said sealing his lips with mine._

_That night we didn't hold back, we carried on well into the morning and anything we had planned for the day was cancelled._

That was the start of our physical relationship, and I had to kick myself for not exploring how much of a sex god he was sooner. All the sex with the woman he loves must have provoked him to rarely touch his scotch.

I hadn't realized I was gone for a while until strong arms wrapped around my middle and Damon started kissing my ear. On impulse I leaned back into his body enjoying the feeling of his hard unclothed muscles, mold perfectly with my body.

"Come back to bed, I promise we won't sleep." He whispered hotly in my ear.

Then he pulled an unfair move and started sucking at the pulse point on my neck. I couldn't help my moan of pleasure, any more than his nether region could help responding to it.

His hand started venturing across my body. I was unbelievably lost in the bliss that he was close to sending me to.

"We won't make it back to bed." I admitted to him. My mouth spoke before I could think it through.

He flipped me around fast enough that I thought I might've gotten whiplash. He had me up against the wall, legs wrapped around his hips, before I could even blink. The entire time Damon was kissing me as if I was his only means of surviving. I started rubbing myself viciously against his length that was pressing into me, the only thing obscuring his access was my booty shorts and his precariously low sweat pants.

"I want you bad." He whispered in my ear.

With that my sense came back to me, and I remember my request from earlier. I unhooked my legs from him, and slid down the wall.

He looked at me with pleading and confused eyes. It took everything in me not to drop to my knees and relieve him of his tension.

"Not until the—" he cut me off before I could finish.

"the wedding." He stated unhappily. "What am I supposed to do with his?" He said pressing his hard length against my stomach.

"Have a cold shower." I suggested.

"But you're right here and ever so willing." He said suggestively, his hand venturing to my wet sex. I slapped his hand away so I could maintain my resolve.

"Could you at least try to attempt one day where you don't try to bed me?" I said annoyed. Damon looked utterly too delicious to refuse. I wouldn't be able to fend him off for much longer if he kept on staring at me with bedroom eyes.

"Elena you have to understand; I'm not Stefan. I don't run away screaming when you touch me." He stated kindly.

"He didn't run away screaming." I exclaimed.

"Fine he giggled and begged you to stop. There is more dignity in screaming." He shot back. I never should have told Damon about the first, and last, time I attempted giving Stefan a hand job.

"No sex for you." I said and made to go back upstairs to our bed.

He stood there dumbfounded for two seconds then caught up to me. "You give excellent hand jobs though."

"You're not getting one of those either," I said knowing where he was going with that statement, and as if I could read his dirty mind said "And don't even think about asking for a blowjob."

To which he just sighed in annoyance. Once we got back to the room I flopped down on the bed almost immediately falling asleep, while Damon went straight for the bathroom.

An: Guess who is procrastinating like her life depended on it? ME!

So this is an early present! Happy Halloween!

REVIEW like the awesome people I know you are!

Sadly I don't own any if this.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Elena" Damon whispered in my ear his hands roaming my body. He started placing a trail of kisses along my neck.

"Mornin' I said half asleep but enjoying my man naked on top of me. He slowly moved his lips to mine and I could feel myself anticipating what was to come next. His had dragged down my leg and hitched it over his hip so he would have better leverage. His familiar length filled me and he started rocking our bodies. It wasn't the first time he had woken me up like this, and every time he did I found myself awake and full of energy.

"Damon!" I moaned as he hitched my other leg around his hip.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked slowing his pace.

"Just… Damon," I screamed breathlessly, I didn't even get a chance to beg before I climaxed. He sent me over the edge three times before he joined me on the last. Afterwards I stayed glued on top of him too spent to move.

"You suck at this no sex thing." I muttered after a while, to which he let out a loud laugh.

"I decided trying was too difficult, I'm going to fight you tooth and nail on this little rule of yours." He responded smirking.

"Wow that only took," I pretended to look at my non-existent watch "Nine hours, I'm proud of you."

"Please contain your enthusiasm, because I know I won't" He said closing the distance between our lips.

"You're not going to win," I said once the kiss was over, making the valiant effort to detach myself from him so I could glare. I also realized that I had gone to bed with clothes on, and he had removed them at some point, obviously planning some part of this. The fact that I was straddling his hips didn't help, because I could already feel him getting excited again.

He gripped my hips tightly and said, "If you call this losing, then I'm perfectly okay with that."

An hour or so later, I left the house pissed off, satisfied, but pissed. I couldn't even take a bath without Damon giving me a pre-clean with his tongue. God, did I love that tongue. That glorious moist tongue, with just the right amount of control that could bring endless— I had to stop making my deal easy for him.

My mind started to wander, but I quickly switched my focus to how late I was to meet Caroline. We had agreed to meet at the Grill and take it from there.

I wasn't all the surprised that I was the first one there. After all Tyler's mom was away all week, and ever since Tyler proposed to Caroline their parents had been sticklers for keeping them apart.

"Caroline I'm so happy you could come today." I exclaimed when she showed up five minutes after I did.

"So was Tyler." She stated smiling brightly. Tyler's mom had been extremely busy with, she was rarely at the Lockwood mansion, which was definitely beneficial for their alone time.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Elena, I tried to tell Tyler that I had to go, but it was just so damn hard." I laughed and her face was priceless as she realized the unintentional innuendo she just made.

"I meant to leave bed, which isn't any better." She sighed, her cheeks turning a faint red.

"To be fair, Carol is gone, and it's been a really long while since we had a place to ourselves. I don't know why Tyler doesn't want to move into an apartment of his own, at least we would have some semblance of privacy." Caroline huffed, she wasn't happy that he was still living at home at the age of twenty-one when he had the means to move out.

"Probably because of the acoustics the mansion gets and all the surfaces to explore on. I know that I personally enjoy _all_ the space the boarding house had to offer." I said deviously, before I was dating Damon those words would've never left my mouth.

"Damon is the worst influence on you." Caroline mirrored my thoughts.

"It's a good thing," I assured her, smiling thinking about Damon's tongue again. I really needed to stop.

"Speaking of bad influences, I'm now one in Carol's eyes. Last week she hosted a dinner party for all the eligible girls in town she thought was suitable for Tyler. I swear she would rather have him in _the Bachelor_ than date me. But the dinner ended rather abruptly when they walked in on us getting it on the dining room table. Just as they all walked through the door, I screamed Tyler's name louder than I ever had before. We were both clothed, so thankfully none of those bitches saw any part of my Tyler. Carol was not happy about that, she even ordered a new table." She overshared laughing brightly. I couldn't help but laugh either. Even though she was still engaged to Tyler, their parents were insistent on breaking them up. If Klaus couldn't do it, then their parents did have a chance in hell.

"That is brilliant; she had to have seen that coming." I quipped. The repurchasing of a new table piqued my interest, I wonder what Stefan would do if he knew how many times Damon and I fucked each other on his bed.

"Well she saw me coming, that's for damn sure." Caroline laughed. "So what are we doing today?" She asked getting us back on topic.

"Wedding dresses, I need mine badly." I groaned, even the thought of yesterday's excursion gave me a headache.

"Elena, maybe you are looking in all the wrong places. You should look at tweaking some of the old wedding dresses, from your family line or Damon's." Caroline proposed. I seriously could've kissed her. I had checked everywhere within a 50 miles radius of Mystic Falls, but it didn't occur to me that my dream wedding dress might be in the attic.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed scaring her.

"What's wrong?" She stated alarmed.

"You are a genius; we are going to the boarding house right now!" I said practically running to my car.

Hours later, I found what I was looking for. It was a brilliant short sleeved, elegant slim dress. It was a beautiful ivory color, and it had a long veil to correspond to it.

"Wow Elena that's beautiful." Caroline exclaimed from behind me. All I could think about was that I hope it fit.

AN:

Well I can't apologize enough to you guys, there is really no excuse for abandoning you for this long. I've literally hit a wall with this story and it's going to take some breaking through, but I'll try my hardest. I make no promises but I hope you are all kind enough to review. Tell me what you think, I didn't really proof read this, and any and all ideas are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

I was in awe of the lacey dress; I could hardly pry my eyes off of it. The only thing that broke my stupor was the shrill tone of "_tonight_" by Enrique Iglesias.

"Ugh I left Tyler and three hours ago, you'd think he have nothing left in him" Caroline sigh exasperated. I laughed.

"Caroline you can say no to him," I reasoned.

"Ya, I can say no to him almost as much as you can say no to Damon." She said, shooting my logic to hell.

"Well last night I told him I wanted to wait until the wedding" I hardly got the sentence out before she started laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked indignantly although I already knew.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Good luck with that. Is it working out for you?"

I sighed "No, he's very persuasive. I arrived five minutes before you did today." She laughed loudly and wish me good luck as she left.

-Two weeks later-

I had managed to stay away from Damon for the past two weeks. He was floored when I told him I actually found a dress. And things were heating up at all the tension between us in the house, and not in the good way.

"Elena what the hell is this?" Damon yelled at me from down in the living room.

I had spent all day getting things organized for the reception, meeting with caters and getting table décor ready as well as meeting with bands. The living room suffered as a result, there had to be at least five different tables with various flower schemes that I couldn't decide between. Pretty much the entire downstairs had been transformed into wedding central. Damon had decided that it would be a wonderful idea to fire Karl after his clear disdain for the lack of family presence on his side in the reception, that and Karl wouldn't stop mercilessly hitting on Damon to the point where he insisted on going to Damon's tux fitting and then copping a feel on Damon.

So Karl got the axe and I suffered as a result. I was now in charge of everything and Damon was being no help. Our timeline was crunching away and I was at my wits end.

I had just flopped on the bed in Stefan's old room, which was serving as my room because Damon had proved that he couldn't sleep next to me at night without getting frisky, and the only room in the house he was not comfortable seducing me in anymore was Stefan's room. All of his personal belongings had been moved out, but Damon and I screamed at each other for days about it. He had a problem with it, and I didn't.

"Ugh what now," I groaned. Damon had just come from helping Alaric move his stuff into my old house with Jenna. Apparently it was too difficult to do that when Alaric was here. Personally I think he was already done and just using it as an excuse to leave me to deal with our wedding.

"Elena" He shouted again.

"What," I shouted back agitated.

"Oh so you did hear me, what this hell is all this stuff doing down here?" He shouted at me. I got mad and flung myself down the stairs to see him scrutinizing all the different elements.

"Didn't you know, somebody is getting married." I stated sarcastically.

"If you don't watch your tone, somebody won't be." It wasn't the first time he made that empty threat.

"Well not like you would now the difference considering you fired my wedding planner refuse to get a new one, and won't help me out with planning your own god damn wedding!" I screamed at him. I had officially reached my limit for the day.

He was silent for a couple of seconds. "That doesn't explain why _my_ living room looks like the inside of Barbie's vagina!"

"That's it, I'm so done with this shit!" I walked over and grabbed one of the flower arrangements and threw it on the ground shattering it.

"Fuck this, fuck that" I yelled grabbing more things and smashing them, "and fuck you, if you want to marry me plan your own god damn wedding. I'll just show up the day of!"

He ran over to me to stop me grabbing my wrists and restraining me, "Elena, stop it, you're acting like a god damn child, how hard can it be to plan a wedding."

"Let go of me," I yelled lunging for another object to smash this time preferably into his face.

"No," He said pulling me closer to him. It had been way too long since I had been with him that I was getting turned on by the closeness.

"I said, let go Damon," But I stopped struggling against him.

"And I said no," He told me bending his head closer to my lips. I knew what was about to happen next, and I wasn't about to stop it.

He kissed me in a searing kiss, and then we were on each other like bunny rabbits, I couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He pushed all the center pieces off one of the tables, and laid me down all the while giving me multiple hickies on my neck. 

He took no mercy, and entered me swiftly once all the clothes were out of the way.

"Damon!" I screamed holding him in place. The intensity reminded me of our first time. And we lasted just as long as we did for our first time.

We were completely exhausted after we broke the collapsible table and then the couch.

"Well," Damon mumbled afterwards holding me securely on top of him. "That was amazing but I don't think it's wise to ever stay away from each other for that long. Terrible idea in theory, but I think for both our sanity we shouldn't do that- or more appropriately not do that-again," I just nodded never wanting to let him go.

"I agree, but you either get me a new wedding planner or help me plan this thing." I commanded getting up "Or else this" I pointed to our current nakedness "will not be an option for you." His expression of horror almost made the past two weeks worth it.

AN:

I did it again; hopefully I'll do it more. Again I apologize for the pervious absence I'll try and avoid that again. Some editing was done but not a lot, and tell me if you like it, love it, want some more of it?


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Damon had decided that whatever we had planned for the weekend would have to wait; he was going to keep me in bed to give me a "preview to our honeymoon".

I wasn't upset about it in the slightest, and after some serious consideration we had decided that our wedding was too big and we were going to cut it back, after all I only wanted good food, a pretty dress, and Damon as my husband at the end of it all.

His hot mouth was currently on mine as his body put an enjoyable pressure on one half of mine. Our tongues fought each other as his hand roamed towards my nether region for the sixth time this morning.

"Damon," I moaned, I wasn't sure if my body could handle another round right now.

He took my moan the wrong way, which I didn't really blame him for since the past couple times had been purely in pleasure.

He broke away and smiled at me, "Elena, how is it possible that you still want more," He asked with a devious smirk on his face.

My intention was to say no, but his wonderfully talented fingers made contact with my bundle of nerves. My hips involuntarily bucked upwards wanting the contact. But there was a hot numbness that was there; my body's way of telling me to take a break.

He didn't give me a chance to answer as he grabbed my chin and secured his lips to mine. I could feel him place his hard manhood at my entrance and just as he entered me the door slammed downstairs.

"What was that?" I whispered pushing Damon's shoulder's back as to make sure there wasn't an intruder in the room ready to stake Damon in his most vulnerable state. He had admitted that when he was making love to me he could think of nothing else, that he had waited too long to have me and would let nothing get in the way of our time spent together.

Damon paused for a minute listening, after a moment he said "Don't worry about it, I must've left the back door open; let's just finish what we started," and did he ever.

Afterwards I thought was going to my world was going to implode. I didn't think it was possible to be loved like that, but Damon was determined to prove me wrong.

Damon started kissing me again and I had to stop him, "Damon, I love you, but seriously if you want me to make it to our wedding you have to stop. I don't think anybody can survive that many consecutive orgasms in a three hour period. We have been at it since we woke up. My body needs a break." I pleaded, breathing heavily, trying to not let our sweat slicked bodies get too comfortable again.

"Elena," He said in a deadly tone, which got my attention.

"Then you need to start practicing" He finished with his signature smirk. To which I promptly smacked him in the arm.

"Seriously," I couldn't help but smile, I didn't think that it was possible to love him as much as I did. But these little moments continually contradicted that thought.

He was about to go for another kiss, ignoring my pervious plea, when someone cleared their throat at the door.

I didn't even think about it when I pushed Damon flat on the bed a covered his heart with my hand.

I could feel Damon's quizzical gaze on my face, but there was also some amusement behind it. It didn't take him long to see who was at the door, and once he did I was bundled up in the blanket quicker than I could turn my head to see who it was.

I gasped when I saw Stefan stood at the door arms crossed, a wooden stake in one hand, and a perverted smile decorating his features. "Well I was going to use this, but Elena you never fail to put on a wonderful show for me. You should seriously consider that as a career."

I couldn't keep the appalled look off my face, I actually felt like throwing up. Stefan would stop at nothing, even if that meant watching his brother, his own flesh and blood, do the deed. I'm sure there was a law written somewhere against that, somewhere in the subsection of incest.

"What is wrong with you, have you always gotten off to watching Damon get off?" I voiced my thoughts before I gave myself to do so. He was about to answer me, but Damon cut him off.

"Stefan I thought I made myself clear, or did you not understand what I meant when I said I would unleash an army of wolves on you if you didn't leave Elena and me alone." Damon said holding me close to him. If this was going to be part of our real honeymoon, I might just stake Stefan myself.

"You stole my girlfriend, Damon. You don't have I place to talk." Now I was pissed off.

"Stefan Salvatore, What is this on my finger," I snapped, flashing the ring Damon gave me .

"An engagement ring, Elena, obviously," He said not seeing the point I was making or registering the anger coloring my tone.

"And did you give it to me," I asked rhetorically.

"I would've if you let me," He mumbled. I ignored it and just went on to prove the point I was trying to make, Damon rubbed my back reassuringly letting me know that he was there to support me. I leaned closer to him as I concluded,

"Damon gave this to me, because he loves me Stefan. I'm wearing it because I love him. What part of _I love Damon_ can you not understand, why can't you just let us be happy?" I asked my voice cracking at the end, this was taking much more of an emotional toll on me than I was expecting.

Stefan's opened his mouth then closed it, opened it and closed it like a fish. Speechless, he didn't say anything more just dropped the stake on the ground and disappeared.

Damon and I sat on the bed together for a while staring at the door, until the lack of food in my stomach made itself known with a loud groan. That seemed to break our trance and Damon got out of bed, pulled on his jeans, and with a kiss on my forehead said "I'm going to feed you, I call you once it's ready. Don't forget, I love you Elena."

"I love you too, Damon" I whispered as he left the room.

I sat there trying to process what just happened, when my phone rang.

"Hello," I asked cautiously not sure what to expect when someone phoned me anymore.

"Is this Elena Gilbert?" An unfamiliar voice resonated out of the other end.

"Yes," I could feel dread creeping up on me.

"This is Officer Blake with the Florida police department there was an accident, and you were listed as Jenna Sommer's next of kin…." If he had said anything else I didn't hear it because my phone had fallen out of my hand, and I blacked out.

An:

Well, it has been a month but it could be worse, I guess. As it turns out my procrastination is your guy's gain!

This failed to reach the proofing department yet again, but I did revise the last chapter.

So tell me what you think, if you have any questions/suggestions I will gladly entertain them. And I LOVE reviews (they make me smile), so that said, please review! See you soon? I hope :D

PS. You all rock too!


	10. Chapter 10

When my eyes fluttered open I felt Damon's familiar hand supporting my head. He had my phone pinch between his shoulder and ear as his other hand checked my pulse. His face was grim as he took in the news that the officer had told me.

"I understand. We will be on the next flight out." He ended the call and was surprised to see my eyes open.

"How are you?" he asked with delicateness that I've only heard him use with me.

I took a deep breath trying to steal myself before I asked the inevitable question "Is Jenna…" I left the question open he nodded.

I couldn't help the sobbing that over took me. I tried calm my breathing as I sunk into Damon's arms and pretended like this never happened, but unfortunately it was real. After my body couldn't produce anymore tears, I caught my breath. Damon's warm hand caressed my damp cheek.

"What about Ric?" I asked remembering who went with her.

"Ric will be fine, he'll live." Even as he said it I could tell he wasn't sure of it, but I could also see he desperately wanted to believe it.

I just sat there and listened to him breathing. He place kisses on my forehead periodically and told me that everything was going to be okay. The kisses seared and I looked up into his clear blue eyes, attentively he kissed my cheek and then he kissed the corner of my mouth, at that point I grabbed him tightly to me, securing our lips together. At that moment I need Damon more than I ever had before. I frantically tried to get his clothes off but they stubbornly stayed on him.

He stilled my hands for a moment, and I met his even gaze. "Elena," he whispered, he was hesitant and I could understand his reasoning. 

"I need you Damon," I whispered, my voice horse and forlorn from my sobbing.

"I know you do but I need to take care of you. You haven't eaten and we are going to have a rough couple of days ahead of us. Please for your benefit, let's focus on something other than this," He suggested. I didn't want to, it was juvenile to want him to be my only comfort, but he was right, he was always right.

"Okay," I conceded.

By midnight we were on a plane out to Florida, economy class was the best Damon could do on such short notice.

There was the typical grief that security gave us, the long laborious delay to board the cramped stuffy container of a plane. Damon had urged me to try and get some rest. The "honeymoon preview" lacked in that department and the crying was certainly no help to my exhaustion.

"You can sleep on me if it'll help," Damon mumbled into my ear kissing my hair.

I nodded but I didn't want to sleep, Damon smelled like heaven and I couldn't help but rest my head against him, he was my rock the only thing keeping me sane at this point.

I got lost in the memory of Damon proposing to me.

"But Jenna-" I tried to tell her over the phone, we were arguing over the fact that I didn't want to play babysitter to our extended family tomorrow, Damon and I were wanting to spend the weekend together. We were in a really great place. Stefan had left after our big break up and hadn't been back since. Add that to our insatiability and we needed the time.

"Elena, stop worrying. They won't be here until tomorrow, I love you. You're the best Ric and I appreciate it! Spend some time with Stefan." I sighed as the line went dead. Stefan… she probably didn't mean to say it, I had waited a while after we broke up to let her know. She reacted predictably and tried plotting ways for us to get back together. I left out a lot of details about the end of our relationship especially Damon's role in it.

Well if I was going to have the house to myself for the night I might as well use it for good, I had my finger ready to press call when my phone was plucked out of my hand.

"What—" I started to ask as I turned around but was met with some glorious and wildly talented lips.

"Mmm," I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes to see his bright blue ones. He was smirking as per usual.

"I had no idea you could read minds." I said as I came back to reality.

"Only yours Elena, for example," As he said that he trailed his fingers down the side of my body linger over my breast. My breath hitched, and he smiled wider.

"Damon," I gasped, slightly mortified as I looked around. But in was fruitless, Jeremy was anywhere but the house, Jenna and Alaric were gone so that really left no other candidate to catch us.

"You know Elena," The way he drawled my name made my knees quiver, he brought his lips dangerously close to the part of my neck between my earlobe and my jawbone, all the while his hands kept me molded to his sculpted form.

"Ya," I squeaked as I tried to keep a coherent thought, other than my instinct telling me to throw him on any flat surface and have my way with him.

"I'm going to take you," He left his statement open ended as he undid the top couple buttons of my shirt and traced fiery lines across my collarbone stopping just short of my perked nipple. It felt as though I was a lighter and he was trying to ignite me.

"Uh huh," I asked loving everything about what he was doing. That is up until he pulled away.

"To dinner," He ended the sentence with a triumphant smirk.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't you want to finish what you started?" I asked him deflating more and more by the minute.

"Believe me Elena; I have every intention to finish that, but later. First we must dine, and you should wear something nice."

And with that he left, I stood speechless in the kitchen for a minute or so until my phone rang.

"Yes Damon?" I asked when I saw it was him on the caller ID.

"You have two hours," He said cryptically, and then he hung up.

Two hours later, he pulled up in his Camaro and let out a low whistle upon seeing me in my deep scarlet cocktail dress.

"Damn 'Lena, you clean up nice."

"Not so bad yourself," I baited as I appraised his form fitting black attire. He looked good enough to eat. I kissed him on the cheek, and made sure to 'accidentally' gaze the front of his pants.

He held the door open for me and then got in the car.

"Wait Damon, before we go anywhere I need to give you something." I said.

"What is it?" His interest piqued.

I held up the lacey black thong that I had on earlier. "I decided to forgo this article of clothing tonight, I hope you don't mind." I slipped the barely there fabric into the front pocket on his shirt. The look he gave me as I pulled away made me see a benefit to going commando from here on out.

"You little vixen, I'm beginning to think I'm becoming a terrible influence on you."

"Good" I said, as I ever so causally rested my hand on his upper thigh. The smirk of approval on his face was worth it.

We had gone back to the boarding house and had a meal that we fed to each other, trying to best the other seductively. Once we got to the chocolate covered strawberries, I was certain the next stop was his room.

"So Damon, why don't we take these upstairs and get creative?" I asked batting my eyelashes innocently.

"While that idea is ever so tempting," He told me as he adjusted me on his lap. My dress rose dangerously high. "We have one more stop tonight, but I need you to trust me."

"Sure," I said, curiously intrigued.

"Wear this," He said pulling a cloth off the table, I was to focused on Damon to notice it's existence before that moment.

"Just this?" I wondered out loud. He let out a bark of a laugh.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" He asked rhetorically, his signature smirk decorated his face. "It's a blindfold Elena," He explained, and while doing so he tied it securely around my eyes.

"All you have to do is trust me," He told me, at this point I had no other choice but to trust him, not that I minded.

All the while keeping contact with some part of his body, he had led me out to his car. The drive felt long, and by the sounds of things, and the feel of the cool air, I knew we were coming close to the falls.

When he finally removed the blindfold, I blinked in the darkness after a moment a recognized this as the first place we officially met; the one Damon had compelled me to remember.

"Damon," I whispered, I anticipated what was about to take place, but at the same time I denied myself the ability to let my imagination run wild. It was Damon after all; he probably hadn't considered this for himself…ever.

He spun me around so I was facing him and he grasped my hands in his.

"Elena, when I was here with you last time I told you that you deserved a love that consumed you, and that you want what everybody wants. Well, I'm asking you if I can be that love, your passion, adventure and that little bit of danger, not only for tonight but the rest of our lives together,"

He sunk to one knee a produced a small velvet cube out of his pocket. "So Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" He asked as he flipped that top of the cube open.

I was speechless; I hardly registered the tears of joy streaming down my face. All I could do was try to nod my head.

Damon waited on one knee until I finally was able to squeak out a tiny "yes"

He slid the beautiful ring onto my finger he picked me up and spun me around. His face beamed with the most breathtaking smile. Our lips met and I couldn't imagine being any more in love with him in that moment.

As soon as we got back to the boarding house he made good on his promise from earlier in the evening.

I awoke to Damon's warm lips kissing me awake.

"Dreaming of me?" He asked a light smile played at his lips, for a brief moment I forgot why we were here.

"Yup, explains the drool," I said with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow "You weren't drooling,"

"Not from my mouth," I teased with a wink as I stood up. His face said it all, but he was always one to play dirty. He purposely touched every part of me he could when he stood up as well.

"You'll have to show me later." He breathed on my neck and kissed it ever so lightly.

And for that moment, I could accept that whatever was about to happen, whatever atrocities lied ahead; I would make it through as long as I had Damon at my side. I glance down at the ring on my finger and smiled.

The brief reprieve from sadness vanished within minutes of arriving at the hospital; the next few hours flew by in a dizzying blur.

Seeing Aunt Jenna's body was too much for me to handle, I broke down in hysterics, I called Jeremy sobbing. I must've stayed in the morgue far longer than normal, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

After Damon was able to convince me to leave Jenna, we went to see Ric. We went up to the intensive care unit, but before I could go in Damon stopped me "Elena listen to me."

His stern voice caught my attention and I looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands.

"Of course I do Damon, what kind of question is that?"

"Okay, then I need you to do as I say. Ric isn't going to be in good shape right now and what would be counterproductive to his recovery is you crying over him and sobbing about Jenna. I know the wounds are raw but you need to stay strong for him, I'll stay strong with you. It's too late for Jenna, but Ric can still make it out alive."

I blinked at him trying to get what he was saying.

He gently stroked his thumb over my cheek to catch a stray tear I wasn't aware I had the ability to produce, "No tears okay,"

"I think I'm all out of them," I whispered hoarsely.

"Well just in case, Ric needs us now more than ever. Later you can cry but right now be strong, for him, for Jenna, and for yourself."

"I don't know if I can do that Damon." I said

"But I do. Elena, you're the toughest person I know. Prove me right like I know you can."

I couldn't help it but to throw my arms around him and hold tight. I was being proven time and time again how much Damon was the one man I should love. I sucked in a deep breath I went in to find Ric, Damon's comforting hand resting on my shoulder.

For some reason his room had a police officer guarding the door, I had to remind myself to ask someone about it later but for now I went into the room and grabbed Ric's tube laden hand.

"We're here for you," I whispered.

AN:

Woo *fans face* steamy in here or is it just me. Let me know in a review.

I had way too much fun writing that.

Side notes: The more reviews I get the more inclined I am to write, so keep 'em coming.

Long absences are not going to be explained in false chapter AN notes (I'll try and keep my profile updated for explanations). – Generally if I have the urge to procrastinate like nobody's business within the next couple months you'll get an update.

That said, YOU ALL ROCK! From the bottom of my heart I love you all!

Forgive my lack of proof reading (and switch of tenses)…

Hopefully I'll see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

I slipped the key card into the door, and there was the green light click signaling that the door had been unlocked. I pushed open the heavy door and walked straight for the bed collapsing on the uncomfortable top, what I would give to be back in Damon's plump bed.

I felt Damon's presence at my feet, and I could feel him take off my shoes. He collapsed beside me puling me close and that's how we fell asleep.

"Mmm, Damon," I breathed as his hands frantically hitched my skirt, his lips delicately touching and caressing my neck. My hands were locked in his hair. I was panting almost exploding in anticipation.

We were in the women's bathroom at the Grill for Caroline's birthday party. An elaborate overdone affair that I didn't want to go to, but Damon and his silver tongue managed to convince me. I was just starting to pay attention to life again.

A couple of weeks had gone by since Florida and Alaric's condition still hadn't improved. He had been airlifted back to Mystic Falls hospital, and I visited him every day hoping that he would improve in some way or another. But at the same time I wanted him to stay in his peaceful coma, at least there he didn't have to know about Jenna.

I wanted to keep Jenna above ground for as long as possible because burying her would be unacceptable, admitting defeat. However, the hospital had informed us along with a compensation cheque that due to an intern error her corpse had been sent to a local funeral home where they had cremated her and spread her ashes in their garden, all under the assumption she was an unclaimed body.

When I heard that news I didn't react well. It ended with Damon pinning me down so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I was still unsure of how I was going to deal with it, all I knew was that making love to Damon at every available opportunity helped.

"Hang on," He growled and hitched me up. His member was already at full attention, even though a lot had changed in the past couple of weeks what didn't change was commando was the only way to dress around Damon. The familiar feel of him inside me was incredible, the angle we were at got him at maximum depth.

"Damon," I gasped enjoying the feel. God left my vocabulary when it came to sex with Damon, he was my sex god. And he did not disappoint.

He had me pinned between his glorious body and the brick wall.

There came a banging on the bathroom door just as I was about to reach my climax. Damon clamped his hand over my mouth to muffle my moan as I came around him. Damon bit my neck to stifle his satisfaction and I felt the familiar warmness of his cum inside me.

I buried my face in his neck thawing like ice around him, glad I had the leverage of him and the wall keeping me up right.

Damon put his thumb under my chin, and through hooded eyes gave me a hot steamy kiss that consisted more of our tongues than our lips. Just as our momentum was picking up for round two the sharp knock came at the door again.

"Damon, you in there?" Stefan asked from the other side of the door. If a cold shower came in human form it was Stefan.

I broke away from Damon appalled and mouthed "I'm going to kill him."

For some infuriating reason Damon smiled.

"What?" I demanded as quietly as I could, but it was useless considering that Stefan would be able to hear us anyways.

Then Damon started laughing, it was uncontrollable and wildly refreshing.

"It's not funny Damon," I exclaimed, but I couldn't entirely keep the scowl on my face.

"It is after everything we just been through were thick as thieves and my brother doesn't get that," he gently caressed my cheek. "How 'bout we get out of here?" he asked.

I sighed "Caroline would be upset if we left,"

"You saw her cut the cake and play tonsil hockey with Tyler. Your friends know you're alive. It's safe to go," He explained.

I pondered that for a minute then nodded my head.

"Do you want to leave first, or should I?" I asked.

"Let's leave together, it's not like anybody watching wouldn't assume what our absence meant anyway."

So that's what we did. When we walked out we saw Stefan sulking and brooding against the wall. His brow furrowed at an angle I've never seen before.

"Jeez Stefan, I know you wanted a mustache when you were younger but you're eyebrows belong above your eyes" Damon said.

Stefan narrowed his eye "How are the wedding plans coming you two?"

Stefan had hit a nerve with me on that one, "oh, you know we decided to call it off because I'm considering falling in love with you again,"

Pathetically he smiled brightly and asked "Really?"

Without missing a beat I snapped "No" and wrapped my arm around Damon's waist.

As we walked out the front door Caroline caught my eye, and did a hand motion that told me she approved of my disappearance. It was also in between the lines that she was just itching to get me alone.

Once outside in and buckled into his Camaro I asked Damon.

"So where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said cryptically. I groaned knowing that it would be something I would definitely disapprove of but couldn't do anything about.

"If you taking me cliff diving again I swear I'll kick your butt, I don't care how big and strong you are,"

"I'll have you know I consider that verbal abuse," he joked as he started the engine and took off.

"I'll get you the number for the hotline," I teased back.

"How thoughtful of you,"

I didn't get to rebuttal because my phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hello" I answered, I hardly let the first ring complete.

"Is this Ms. Gilbert?" A caring voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she." I said. My other hand grasped Damon's free hand.

"This is about our patient Mr. Saltzman; you are registered as his next of kin."

"Okay, what about him?" I said tightly.

"Are you okay with receiving information about him, I also have a Mr. Jeremy Gilbert listed." I had never wanted to throttle someone through the phone so badly.

"Yes," I snapped "Now can you just tell me about Ric?"

"Well there is no need to be snarky to me ma'am."

"Is my uncle alive or dead?" I enunciated every syllable

"Uncle?"

"Oh for the love of god, can you just tell me why you called?"

"Not with that attitude I won't,"

I growled into the phone.

"If you can't calm down ma'am I'm going to have to call the next person on the list."

If what she needed to tell me wasn't about Ric I would've thrown my phone out the window.

I over exaggerated a big sigh.

"Better?" She asked.

"much" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I would like to inform you that, Mr. Saltzman has woken up, He has been asking for you, and he said to also bring Damon, I'm assuming you know who that is?"

I ended the call and turned to Damon who was listening to the conversation. I could see that he was trying to keep the relief from his face. Just because he was up didn't mean he was better. I remembered back to a medical show I watched on TV, where the patient got better before he's significantly worse.

Damon took a sharp turn and we headed in the direction of the hospital.

He offered me his hand. "It's going to be okay" although he didn't seem entirely convinced with his declaration.

I took his hand not wanting to let go.

AN:

Like it, love it, want some more of it? – Suggestions welcomed

R&R, I'll Try to update sooner next time!


	12. Chapter 12

I stood at the door of the hospital room. There was another cop outside of the door; the police never got the chance to tell us the full story in Florida. They said that when they had found Jenna and Alaric at the 'accident', Alaric was screaming about needing protection before he went under. The police were still looking into the suspicious circumstances, but knowing our luck nothing would be found out.

Damon squeezed both of my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're okay," He said calmly. I was glad he thought so, because I didn't.

I reached for the doorknob then pulled away.

"Damon I can't." I stated turning around to walk away. His broad hard chest stopped me.

"But you will Elena. This isn't about you, it isn't about me. It's not even about Jenna. This is Alaric, he is your uncle, and he is my best friend. We need to be there for him."

I was trying to think of another protest when Damon spun me around and forcibly pushed me into the room.

Alaric's eyes were closed, there was a steady beat coming from the heart monitor, the tubes connected to his mouth were gone. He need a shave, I hadn't done it in the weeks he had been back for fear of cutting him. Damon hadn't because he wouldn't be able to not give him a chinstrap, or handle bars.

"I thought they said he was awake." I said loudly. "Damon why would they lie about something like that,"

The constant worrying was making me a person I didn't like, it was frustrating for me, I could only imagine how patient Damon was being. We hadn't even been talked about our wedding in weeks, if I still had Karl we wouldn't have had to push anything back. Ugh, Karl – Butterflies, why the hell did he grab Damon's junk. He ruined everything.

"They didn't" The sound was gravelly as though he was parched.

"You sound thirsty Ric, something wrong with the refreshments I got you?" Damon said pointing to the bouquet of mini bourbons.

"Only you Damon would give me a bouquet of bourbon over flowers."

"Well what good will flowers do?" He joked, sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

We were in there long past visiting hours ended; we kept the conversation light and fluffy. Nothing too serious, Alaric didn't once ask about Jenna. I found it odd, but neither Damon nor I were going to bring it up. We finally decided to go when Alaric kept nodding off.

As I was hugging him goodbye he said to me. "Tell Jenna to come by tomorrow, I didn't want her to see me like this."

I closed my eyes as I pulled away to make sure that he wouldn't see me cry. But it was pointless, he was already asleep and Damon pulled me close to him as we walked out.

I wanted to know what happened on that trip, I wanted to know why none of his nurses had the non-heart to tell him his wife was dead. I had a billion questions that were all dashed by Damon's lips once we got to the car.

"He doesn't know," I said after the kiss had melted away.

"Then we will tell him."

"I can't"

"I know you can't, but _we _can." He said emphasizing the plural. I nodded.

He picked up my left hand and kissed my ring.

"I love you, you know that right?" His eyes searched mine for something that I sure he found.

"Probably not as much as I love you." I admitted.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is Gilbert?"

"I rather have another part of you where my mouth is." He threw me up against the side of the car and we fell into the familiarity of each other.

We had the common sense to move from the hospital parking lot; I never knew Damon's car could go so fast.

We got to the house, and I almost ripped the seat belt trying to get it off.

We were all over each other, as we were trying to get inside. At this point I would've used the porch instead.

Damon pulled at my hair, and that nearly sent me over the edge. We somehow made it inside and to the bedroom.

We had no time for clothing removal; he hitched my skirt, and ripped my shirt. His pants only needed to be unbuckled and his shirt stayed on. His lips were everywhere.

He threw me on the bed and fucked me so well that I forgot my own name.

Only after our breathing returned to normal levels did I notice the uncomfortable object digging into my back.

I reached for it and saw it was a small ring box, I raised my eyebrows. I already had an engagement ring, why on earth was he giving me another one.

Damon lazily turned his head to stare at me. "What's that?"

"Good one," I said, shaking my head as I opened it. I would have to give him credit though he was very good at pretending to be clueless.

I opened to see a tied off used condom.

"EEWW! What the Fuck Damon?" I yelled, tossing it away from me.

We rarely used condoms; it just didn't make sense to waste money like that. I took the pill. So why the hell would he give that to me in such a weird way?

"What?" Damon said surprised by my outburst. He sat up, and looked over the bed to where I tossed the atrocious thing.

His eyes widen in shocked. "Is that?" He left the question open. I nodded my head.

"Why would you give me that?"

"Elena I didn't give you-" his denial stopped as he looked at something behind my back.

Stone face he said "This might explain it," handing me a card with my name on it.

I read it out loud: "Elena, if you want more where that came from come back to sleeping in my bed- or not sleeping. You can stop faking with Damon. I love you. P.S. I miss those nights; you hardly even knew I was there."

My jaw dropped. I felt the bile rising up in my throat. I ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

An:

I'm going for a record twice in one month, whaaaat?

Thank you for the honesty, that's the kick in the pants I need to produce chapters (here's a tip if you get on my case or review lots I make (unedited) chapters). Next one soon!

R&R (… like I have to tell you awesome people!)


End file.
